


A dragon, a ninja, and an incubus meet in a park...

by Guardian_Rex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Oral Sex, Sex Demon, mentions of other fandom things such as Alcor, roleplays brought to the page
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rex/pseuds/Guardian_Rex
Summary: A roleplay between me and a friend.  If you know my writing style then you can tell which parts are me and which are her.  Please, feel free to tell me what you think of this





	1. Chapter 1

There were very Very few times in Kwan's life when he'd acted specist.  When he'd discovered he was half dragon and thought that dragons were horrible - though that was a daily thing he just never told Bert - was one such example.  Another had been when he'd mistaken Faeries as scary terrifying beings of untold chaos when they were really just To Humans as Humans were to Animals.  Also magickal, but whatever.  This was one of those times, unfortunately.  "Is that... demon I smell?"  He had been possessed and sent on a rampage to kill all his loved ones by a demon, forgive his prejudice.

He turned to the human guised creature and, without even thinking about Bert telling him No, Kwan lunged forward with his talons out.  He got the other pinned and growled in his face.  "Are you, or are you not, a demon?"  The smell, though tinged with something pleasant, was definitely demonic.  He wouldn't say unholy, as he'd met his share of gods who smelled close to demons, but it was definitely demonic.

Bert, the big brother who just was Done with his brother's bullshit grabbed onto Kwan's hoody and yanked him back off the other.  "I apologize for his dumbassness, he just really wants to test those fake claws of his."  Bert leveled so intense a glare at Kwan the omega thought he was being hit by an alpha's dominating scent.  But no.  Twas the bat glare redubbed the Bert Glare.  "Kwan Souta Cuzonhi," he growled low and quiet, forcing Kwan to go still.  "You will apologize and then we are walking away."

Well shit, he couldn't deny that.  So, Kwan brushed off the hard grip and muttered out a "Sorry" to the man.

Malodis wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t a bit interested in the boys. He, too, can smell other species, and he can smell magic in other beings, so seeing the two boys is certainly a bit of a treat.

But at being slammed up against the wall, he chokes and freezes, stricken with...fear, amazingly enough. Not for his life, naturally, because he can talk his way out of anything (sex sells, after all), but for fear of losing his body.

Miraculously, the body he inhabits is truly his own, despite having been alive for, well...a good long while. And like all incubi and succubi, he’s grossly vain and self-absorbed. Some could easily argue that it’s rightfully so, considering that the sex demons and angels are the two most beautiful races in the universe, but it’s still a bit pathetic.

So once the little dragon boy lets him go, Mal blinks and stares, looking truly shocked. It isn’t a lie, per se, but he’s certainly rather pleased. “No, no, no. No worries at all, boys,” he drawls, his voice like molasses. “No need for an apology.”

He brushes off his clothes, a small smile slowly creeping across his face. “You have a very good nose, little one. But I’m not as bad of a demon as you’d think. Certainly not the kind you’re imagining I’m sure.”

He leans in, pale blue eyes wide. Upon closer inspection, his irises are cat-like slits and his canine teeth certainly are a bit sharper than necessary. “I’m an incubus,” he purrs, looking them both over with sick interest.

At least he’s not shy talking about it.

As interested in attacking the other simply for confessing that he was a demon, Kwan was compelled by some strong magick to actually just.  Turn and walk away.  He couldn't help himself.  Bert had True Name'd him and that was... just cruel.  But, the ninja boy snapped his fingers and mentally released his command seeing what had happened.  Bert is the one to look back at the incubus, though.  He's got a hand on his sword handle, ready to draw at any moment.  "I've heard that tone from one too many alphas, cat boy.  I know a flirt when I hear one and it sounds to me like you're after souls for sex."

"Wouldn't be after anything if you'd let me eat him," Kwan muttered, teeth shark like as he glared the incubus down.  "And yes, Bert, I Can solve many problems by eating them, you just won't let me!"

Malodis just laughs, a melodic sound. “That’s adorable. I wonder what would happen to your poor mortal body if you ate me. Darling, every fluid inside of me is an aphrodisiac. You would lose control of yourself, for sure. I pity your friend,” he murmurs, looking over to Bert. “If he starts to bite, I’d run, my friend.”

He runs a hand through his thick, raven hair and leans back up against the wall, crossing his arms. “Truly, I’m harmless. I don’t break your rules, boys. I follow the human and supernatural laws, just as I should. I don’t steal souls /or/ bodies, and I only engage in consensual sex.” He winks at that. “Though I can’t help the fact that I have an advantage. I constantly put out pheromones /and/ Father made me beautiful, so there’s hardly anything I can do to stop humans from wanting me anyway.”

He examines his nails as if he’s bored, letting out a soft, sweet sigh. “So, if I were you, I wouldn’t be so quick to lunge. The smell of my blood may send you on a rampage, and /not/ a killing one.”

Alright, loathe as he was to admit it, That made Kwan blush a little.  "Ok, I'll give you this: most demons would've at least challenged whether or not I could take em."  He huffs out a lil fireball, but says nothing more.   What a moody boye

"Thanks for the warning.  I'm randy, this is my brother, and uh.  Thanks for not stealing souls."  He released the grip on his blade.  "I didn't feel like cutting someone up in public today.  So, unless there's something you wanted to continue talking about I think we're uh, done here."

"Don't jinx us Bert, you tempted the storytellers to shove us into a situation."

“How comical! Of course you could! Any time,” he purrs, leaning in to look him over. Something else is obviously implied. However, he leans back up against the wall and sighs. “Truthfully, though, you could. We’re delicate creatures; not at all like our brothers who are descended from angels. We break like twigs under too much pressure.”

He straightens and starts to slowwwly circle them both, his bright eyes soft with apparent boredom. “But you still wouldn’t; I know that for a fact. Cutting me up would only hurt my body, in order to /really/ get rid of me, you’d have to perform an exorcism, and I don’t think you’d want to do that.”

There’s a sickly sweet aroma in the air and it’s only getting stronger and heavier, clogging the air around them. “You see, I’m one of Father’s favorites. If you killed me, you just simply would have to dig three graves.” He stops next to Bert and crosses his arms.

“Besides. I have a /lot/ to offer, and I think you both know that. And who’s to say I wouldn’t /like/ being cut up?” He looks Bert up and down, one eyebrow cocked. Good god.

Bert cleared his throat and took slow, measured breaths of magickally purified air.  Except he could guess it wasn't physcially in the air since he could still smell that damned amazing scent that now gave him a boner.  Fuck.  Though the words were attention getting and against his better judgement, he stayed to listen.  "Exorcisms kill the demon in question?  I thought it simply sent y'all back to hell."

 

"Who might this fa- wait why are you looking at us like that?"  Kwan was noticing the smell too now, which meant that either it was strong as hell or he was just slipping up.  "And are your pheromones getting stronger or do you just sweat a lot?"  He turned his thoughts from stripping clothes to stripping flesh with his talons and fangs.  That was what he wanted to do, after all, not the demon.

"Also, who might this father of yours be?"  Bert was now itching to see how delicate Malodis was, fingers curled intoa  fist.  "And are you flirting with me while warning me not to attack you?  Cause uh, your whole pheromone trick isn't gonna work on me pretty boy."

"I can't promise that my biting you would result in sexual times but if you want your skin broken, I can help with that."  Kwan spoke with a mouth full of daggers, every visible tooth a canine.  Bert tossed him an egg, which was caught and crushed very quickly.  "... What?"

"I know how you're just so angry and horny all the time with no outlet," Bert snickered.  "so... eggs."

He chuckles and the smell intensifies further. “That’s cute. Truly. I can smell your rage, little one, and it only makes me hungrier. I could swallow you whole in my true form, dragon boy. So, if you want to play a few games, let’s go, then. Though I’m not a fan of slaughtering innocent children.”

“And you,” he says, his eyes flicking over to fix their gaze upon the blonde. “Don’t make me /laugh/. Don’t you realize that it’s already working? You’d both already be long gone if it wasn’t, but here you are, breathing in the fumes and making empty threats. So bite me, then. Beat me.”

Suddenly, he grabs them both by the collar and pulls them close, pressing his forehead against theirs. “I’d love it. I’d moan and moan and call your names and my blood would flow like honey onto your lips, and you’d be gone in an instant. You’d be mine.” He shoves them back, his eyes narrowing.

“So try it. I don’t have to answer your questions. You don’t deserve a thing from me. My Father is here, always has been, and always will be as long as your plague of a race crawls this Earth like the insects you are. Make a guess, mortals.”

Kwan bristles at the thought of being eaten, one that's hit him before but never so intensely as it did now.  Kwan couldn't even grow himself into a bigger dragon on his own, so he didn't really want to see what Malodis looked like underneath that human skin.  Being grabbed up like that, he very nearly does bite down on the other's neck out of sheer instinct, saved by Bert shoving his arm there instead.  "Wow, that's tempting and all, really it is."  Bert is speiling while Kwan is freaking out, and doesn't that say something on their lives.  "But uh, gonna... gonna pass on that.  If I'm not getting more info here then I'm just gonna go."

Kwan unclunched his jaw and spat out the blood, glaring at Malodis as he pulled Bert away with him.  "I was staying more out of anger, but you're right.  Your body isn't all that strong, and I prefer a challenge."  A middle finger here, a backflip there, and they've weaved back into the crowd.  "Sorry about... that."

"I swear to fuck Kwan, if you go back to bite him, I'll kick your ass personally."  Bert was now wrapping his shark bite up in someone else's torn shirt.  They'd live without it.  "My guess is that he's talking about Lucifer, who we really don't want to be on the bad side of."

"Didn't we already screw with Lucifer in a literal way?"  Kwan tilted his head.  "No wait, that was you."

 

Malodis just watches them go with mild amusement, his lips twitching into a smirk. How fun. He wouldn’t miss out on this for anything in the world. However. There is, of course, paperwork. So with a sigh and a flick of his wrist, he vanishes to go back home.

It’s in his time home, approximately two weeks, that he talks to his father, has to do a run-through of paperwork and forms to have a haunting approved, has to do EXTRA paperwork to approve of a haunting of TWO beings instead of one, and, of course, has to party quite a lot to make up for his lack of partying on earth.

At the close of these two weeks, he gets himself all nice and clean, waves goodbye to his ridiculously large family, and pops back up to the Earth’s surface, conveniently right next to Bert and Kwan.

“Boo.”

The Ninja assassin and half dragon omega reacted to that as one might exact.  Poorly.  Bert's easiest to reach knife was buried to the hilt in Malodis' arm before he had a chance to process what was going on and Kwan had his claws to Malodis' neck.  Bert had nearly stabbed Kwan once or thrice for doing things like that, Not Kwan was definitely gonna get knifed up, but Kwan was always a bit slower to try for breaching through because "GOD DAMNIT Bert, if I come out of this sane again, I'm gonna kick your ass.  This is gonna get you bathed in acid blood one day."

"I think our immediate probelm is a bit more... pressing."  Bert covered up his face and groaned.  "Fuck, why are you here?  City not big enough for you so you bother us in the forest?"  Bert's eyes went wide when he saw that Kwan was very quickly pulling off his shirt.  "Why-"

"It is ungodly hot right now Bert, why do you think?"

He takes the stab like any being would at first, just screeching and scrambling back. But he melts right away, one hand lifting to touch and prod at the wound. “Oh, no,” he murmurs, his syrupy sweet voice wavering slightly. “My beautiful, beautiful body...”

He lifts his fingers to his lips and drags them across his tongue, even sucking on them for a moment. “Mmh~! Tasty.” Eyes the color of shaven ice flick up and fix themselves upon Bert, a twisted smile contorting his near angelic features. “That wasn’t very nice at all. Now look at your poor friend.”

He gestures to Kwan, who is apparently happily complying with what just the mere scent of the incubus’ blood has to offer. “Yes, it is, dear. I doubt that you’ll need those pants, either.”

His digs his fingers into the wound on his arm, literally moaning as blood splurts from him. “As for you~” He holds his hand out to Bert, his fingers dripping blood onto the leaves beneath their feet. “Why don’t you have a taste, boy?

Well great, Kwan was stripping entirely now and there was something very sweet smelling so close to his face that he could just lean forward a- no, no no bad Bert get a hold of yourself.  "Would you believe I'm hemophobic?"  He can't say that with a straight face, and it even cracks Kwan up a bit.  "I'm not one for getting otherworldly liquids in my body, tends to take away from my enviromental awareness."  He walks around Malodis and grabs at Kwan's arm, trying to pull him away.  "Why are you here, by the way?"

"Can you uh, let go?"  Kwan yanked his arm free, and then used it to grab Malodis.  "Besides there's better... better things to do than talk."  His eyes have gone all reptilian slits ville and he pulls the nice incubus man into a deep kiss, hungry and needy.  Bert had to cover his nose when the smell of horny omega smacked him in the face.

"Can I at least get my knife back?"  Bert huffed, hand held out expectantly, not that he expected any compliance.

Malodis accepts the kiss happily, leaning into it and running his blood soaked fingers down the dragon boy’s spine. However, he pulls back after a moment and spits into his mouth before shoving him back. Of course, he knows that his saliva will only make things worse, but he doesn’t mind. That’s half the fun.

“Well, boys...after a lot of paperwork and begging Father (he had to do more than just beg, but...that’s not the point), I’ll be your friendly neighborhood incubus from now until the end of eternity.”

He snakes an arm around Kwan’s waist and pulls him close. “Or at lest until we make love and I take your souls. Fun, right?” He smiles at the lusty dragon boy, and then at the ninja, who seems to have an obnoxiously strong will.

“And no worries about the hemophobia, dear. I have much more that I can get you with besides blood. C’mon~ You can’t fight it forever! Why don’t you have a little taste~?” He sticks out his tongue and lets a string of saliva drip down and hang for a moment before dropping.

Kwan is minorly stunned, really, and everything was making him shiver.  He found himself actually swallowing someone's spit beyond just a kissing phase.  That was different for him.  Everything was hot now, even with his clothes off.  He was actually feeling almost like his skin was too tight.  That was a familiar line of thought, and since no humans could see him he let his flames spread out, new appendages rising from his back.  "Fuck that feels better.  Wait, what about our souls?"

"Paperwork?  I thought dear ol luci hated giving paper work since it meant he had do do plenty in return?"  Twas the will of an older brother with an idiot sibling, alas, nigh unbreakable.  "I'm assuming that's who you mean by Father.  And as for the souls thing, I think the fuck not."  He drew next a blade made with both silver and iron with some holy symbols added for effect.  "We'll be keeping those.  And Kwan, put some pants on."

"I'm really not sure if I'm more angry or horny right now."  Kwan mumbled, nipping at Malodis' shoulder and neck but still being at least careful enough not to break his skin.  "I just know I'm burning up, and I'm Not putting clothes on for like, an hour at least."

He wrinkles his nose and glares at the ninja. “Don’t flatter yourself by thinking you could hurt me with that. Not to mention the fact that /I’m/ Daddy’s favorite. If you hurt me...without my permission, of course...” Cue a wink at the naked dragon boy. “...You’re through. Capiche? I think it’s honestly for your own good to just accept your fate.”

He digs his finger back into the wound and brings more of his blood to his lips and sucks it off, looking fairly disgruntled. “Besides. I physically can’t engage in non-consensual sex. I thought we’d been over that. So get your panties out of a bunch. I only get your souls if you let me. But! You will!”

He smiles suddenly and stuffs his hands in his pockets, cocking his head to the side. “They always do~ I’m actually a special case-worker. Father sends me after humans that won’t succumb to other incubi and succubi. I’m /very/ talented, boys. In more way than one.”

His tongue flicks back out of his mouth, but this time it’s forked. Yikes. “We can play all sorts of games besides full-on intercourse. C’mon. Oral won’t get any of us in trouble.”

Just ignore him. He’s a bad boy.

Bert stared at Malodis and vanished.  He grabbed his knife out of the wound, and reappeared behind Kwan again, wiping the blood off on the grass.  "Uh huh.  One sec."  He vanished again, moving as air to a spot maybe a mile off.  However, this little chant would affect his poor senstive brother all too easily.  "Kwan Souta Cuzonhi, you will not stick your dick in that demon, or let him stick his in you, I command on your Name.  So mote it be, let it be, yada yada."  Bert always hated trying to pick one of the various spell send offs, there were far too many in his opinion.  He reappeared on a tree rather far from the two.  "So, Is the daddy you're talkin about Lucifer?"

Kwan had, while his brother pulled his damned bs, pulled Malodis over to a different tree and started biting and sucking down the demon's body.  "I'm gonna punch you after this, you know that right?"  There was a particularly sharp nipping to the other's stomach before he was undoing the belt and buttons.  "Sex solves horniness, not anger."

"Seeing as to how you're about to suck his dick, I'd say that's not very true.  You can stop at any time now Kwan."  Bert is glaring, but also doesn't want to look at his brother boning a demon and so he's glaring at trees.  "This is ridiculous."

Malodis is just happy as a clam. This is going all too well, and he really might just be back home in time for dinner. But at the particularly rough bite on his soft, milk white skin, his back arches and he lets out a high-pitched breathy moan.

“You can—ah! Join in any time, gorgeous,” Mal purrs, his delicate fingers raking through Kwan’s hair. “There’s no point in hiding from pleasure~ And I can give you so, /so/ much.” Even his voice is hypnotic. So melodic and sweet, like that of a siren. “And as for you~”

He puts a hand under Kwan’s chin and lifts his face to smile down at him. “Quite frankly, you can punch me all you like. I won’t tell if you don’t.”

He leans his head back against the tree, turning his smile up at Bert. “Did you know~ I can make a little human like you orgasm with just a bit of kissing, if I so desire. So come down! Let’s play!”

Well interrupting Kwan was a good way to get hurt.  He just so happened to punch that spot he just bit with a near crazed grin, tail flicking back and forth at a speed known to hypnotize most dogs.  "This is a fun kinda weird.  I like it!"

"This is what happens when you attack any demon you see, Kwan. You go all crazy horny."  Bert stuck his tongue out with a grossed out expression.  "And now i'm being invited to join, this day is crazy…"  He pulls from his bag of holding a book full of Norse myths.  "I preferred it when Loki was messing with us.  He at least wasn't trying to get at our souls."

Kwan flipped Bert off and dug his claws into Malodis while getting his mouth around that dick.  His mind was on fire but he was having so much fun.

Malodis, being a pretty fragile boy, considering his physical body is made literally of just ash and fire, cries out, his knees buckling momentarily before he steadies himself. Oh, god. He’s drooling. “Ahh~ Amazing~!”

His fingers find their way back into Kwan’s hair and he whimpers. “Ooh, you’re both so mean to me...! I’m only doing my—ah! My...j-job~”

For someone who has so much sex, he kinda seems incapable of handling it, his legs trembling slightly as he struggles to hold himself up. “Ahh—! Your mouth is so hot!”

He certainly doesn’t mind being vocal. He’s moaning and whining and whimpering and gasping and being SO noisy. “Oooh, Bert! Come down, dear~ I have so much to show you both..!”

Kwan the bone breaker had a nice ring to he thought as he punched the demon in the leg, aiming for femur cracking force. Gods he was unhealthily into all this, he'd be so embarrassed later.  Though the praise to his sucking skills encourages a quick bit of deepthroating out of him so meh.  

"Last I had sex with someone they killed a kid close to us and then ran off with demons to destroy the world, and before that it was Luci himself.  So no thanks."  He turns a page in his book, and summons up howling winds around him.  "Didn't you Ask for this job?"

That earns the dragon boy a pretty little scream. Though his leg didn’t break, amazingly enough, the incubus drops like a ton of bricks, his face flushed a dark red and his breathing ragged. He murmurs something in Latin, looking pretty out of it for someone who’s usually so composed.

“Don’t...speak of my father like that,” he croaks out halfheartedly. “It’s disgusting and foul for you to even speak his full name, not to mention some pathetic, romanized nickname.”

He just shoves Kwan off of him for a moment, honestly somehow no longer in the mood after hearing that. “Yes, I did. Father showed no remembrance of you whatsoever,” he spits, his ironically angelic face contorting into a scowl.

Please forgive him. He can be quite the princess sometimes.

Kwan Cuzonhi @DarkHealerV

Kwan huffed, close to going full dragon right now.  He turned his glare to Bert, and narrowed his eyes.  "Shut up!"  He actually wanted to fuck now and Bert was ruining things.  "Don't be petty, Blondie!"

"Oh?" He ignores Kwan's words, filed as 'under the influence' and focuses on Malodis.  "Sameal forgot about me? What an unsurprising fact, i'm sure morning star has fucked plenty and killed plenty since he and i slept that one time."  A ward here, a barrier there, a plan somewhere, and maybe he could solve their problem.  "I'm far more interested in why you went through /paperwork/ and begging the big bad to stalk us."

Malodis looks like a wee angry noodle, but he’s still a demon, and one of the few that Lucifer was generous enough to consider his children. Despite his size, appearance, and apparent priorities, he’s still a monster.

“Stupid boy,” he hisses, suddenly back on his feet and dressed again in the blink of an eye. “Know your place when you so comfortably speak of a god. You are an insect; a /mistake/. Humans are a plague upon our beautiful Earth, and all that is left for your vile little race is seed, time, and harvest.”

Suddenly, his soft beautiful voice deepens and warps, filling both of their minds instead of just their ears. Though it’s in old Latin, his words are clear as if spoken in plain English. “I could devour you both here and now and the world would forget you in a matter of moments. You either play the game by the rules, or you’re /disqualified/.”

He clears his throat, though, and runs a hand through his thick black hair, his voice and language settings completely back to normal. “But that’s none of my business, I suppose, is it? After all, I’m nothing but a high society sex toy.”

"The writers won't let us die."  Bert shrugged.  "This is no game but a story, and Loki, dear ol pal that he is, told me plenty about stories and gods.  And gods are, after all, made of stories and tales and lies, aren't they?"  He was shaking inside, heart racing and all.  But he was also firmly sure of what he said.  "Kwan and I are protagonists, even.  Protags die sometimes, yeah, but we've left our mark well and true, and I can assure you."  He jumped down, pinning a burning up Kwan.  "We are a story that can't be forgotten."

"Why are you taunting an abstract concept that just threatened to eat us?"  Kwan growled and glared, now in full dragon form and no longer horny, just angry and frantic.  "You just can't have fun like a normal person?"

"How boring a tale that'd be."

Malodis just laughs immediately, the beautiful, musical sound perhaps not so inviting this time. “Oh, how /charming/! Do I /look/ like a mere concept to you, boys?”

While before, only his canines were sharper than necessary, this time when he grins, his mouth is full of shark-like teeth. “I remember my birth, and I remember by Father’s eyes best of all. So filled with rage and delicious, delicious fire. His rage is real. His world is real. If you created your God, and your God created you, then what are any of us?”

He laughs again and suddenly, a pointed tail flicks out from behind him. Similar to the stereotypical demon’s tail, it has an arrow on the end, but it’s...sharp to say the least. Dangerously so. “Perhaps I am a concept? Perhaps I’m nothing but ink on paper, bleeding away as the generations go by. However, the pain you feel when I rip into your sweet, tender flesh will be very, very real, and then, it will be far too late for any apology, won’t it?”

He’s slowly making his way towards them, his small, delicate fingers sharpening into talons and his hypnotic, glittering blue eyes filling with an inky black. “I may have less morals than a pig could spit, boy, but an angel would have slain you already for speaking such foul things about his God.”

"See, thing is though, that angels are harder to distract, stories that keep entirely away from listeners until its time to say their own part."  Bert is grinning now, and its a very unhappy grin.  "You, on the otherhand, stuck around, left little clues, and now the pen is in my hands."  Kwan raised a brow before shooting out a ball of flame.  He rolled onto his back, Bert suddenly appearing there.  "Who wants to hear a tale?"

"I'll start us off," Kwan took to the skies, not eager to see what horrors awaited them in this fight.  "Once upon a time, two brothers met a demon on the street, and clearly this demon found them interesting."

"So interesting in fact, that he'd go to lengths unnecessary to assign himself to them weeks later."  Bert grinned, eyes and ears and magick alert for Malodis' presence.  "Let's Name this demon Malodis, hm?"

He holds his ground, knowing that as a demon, his greatest weakness is his anger, and he’s only proving Bert’s icky little point. So he takes a deep breath and watches him with a level gaze

“You cannot escape me. Wherever you go, I can and will follow. The red string of fate attaches you both to me, and I plan to be a curse over your heads until the end of your days. I have selected you purely for my own amusement, and I should think that eating your souls will be quite gratifying after all of this.”

He flickers in and out of view for a moment, almost like he’s glitching, but once he’s back in focus, he looks just as small and frail and human as he did when they first met. “So run away, darlings. I’ll see you both soon enough.” He gives Bert and glittering smile and blows Kwan a kiss.

"And next we meet, Malodis, I shall tell you more of the creep toward your story's End."  Bert growled, swinging his sword at the demon.  And yet, the blade of wind struck ground not flesh nor incubus.  But the carved mark glowed bright violet and green.  "For now, the demon finds himself in a devil's trap the size of which one need not know."

"Till next time, when the story continues, lovely audience!"  Kwan added on with a roaring laugh.  Once they passed over a wall he knew to be Bert's wind, he sighed.  "i need new clothes, and we need some salt, iron, and holy water."

"We steal the first three, ask for the fourth.  Angels really are hard to bind, and i don't see Loki helping us anytime soon."  Bert groaned.  "Never pounce on instinct again, Kwan!"

"Yeah… sorry."

Malodis doesn’t flinch at the swinging of the sword, not the impact. He just watches them calmly, his lips pursed. Once they’re out of sight, he plops down where he’s standing and rubs his eyes tiredly.

“Damned kids,” he growls, waving his hand dismissively over the mark in the ground. The light melts away and the scar in the earth heals itself, filling the scratch with fresh soil and even a few small seedlings sprouting up.

“I need a drink.” And with that, he stands, brushes himself off, and shuffles off to the town, a scowl contorting his pretty features.

He’s such an angry boy.

However, this exchange doesn’t put a dent in his plans in the slightest. He’s had to seduce an Orthodox Jew who was also conveniently a Rabbi AND an obelisk of his community, so he’s hardly afraid of two boys, no matter how knowledgeable or magical they may be.


	2. Chapter 2

Bert sighed and looked over the edge of the building he and Kwan had landed on.  The dragon boy was finally back in his human form and clothed, and the ninja was reading over some books.  "You find anything yet?"

"I found ten different runes and sigils to add to our list," Kwan sighed, drawing one down on the papers.  "Who're we gonna get to tattoo this onto us?  I don't want that thing anywhere near dad."

"Oh Helheim no, not our papa.  We need some rando, which means we need money."  Bert sighed.  "Good thing I lifted a couple of wallets while grabbing those clothes."

"I'm sorry bro."  Kwan sighed, turning away from the books for a moment.  "I swear, I'm never lunging at random people again."  He scowled.  "Think he's gonna come for us soon?  It's been two days already."

"I'm gonna kick your ass someday Kwan," Bert sighed.  "You probably just temped him with a cue."

“Ha!” Pop. There he is, sitting criss-cross applesauce next to them. “That’s so funny, because that’s /exactly what happened.”

He just snickers and shakes his head. He looks much softer this time, and is actually wearing a bit of cologne to mask his natural scent. He’s just wearing a plain pink hoodie and jeans, and his hair is pinned back. He looks amazingly human, considering what he’s capable of doing.

“I don’t fuck with dads.” He shakes his head and shrugs. “I dunno if you noticed, but I’m kinda sorta a daddy’s boy.” He shrugs apologetically. “Sorry about that, by the way. How’sa ‘bout we just come to an agreement? You don’t talk about /my/ dad, and I won’t bother yours.”

He scratches his tummy and looks around, crawling to the edge of the building and peeking over curiously. He lets out a low whistle and wobbles to his feet, standing right on the very edge of the building, like he could jump at any moment.

“Hmmm. Where do you guys live? I’m not used to staying in hotels, so I’ve been staying with other demons, and they’re /exhausting/ to be around when they’ve been on Earth too long.” He just backsteps and presses against Kwan. “I need to spend more time with my boys~”

Kwan's reaction this time was to grab Bert, who still reached for his knife on reflex. Crisis 1 averted, they glared at Malodis.  The papers were folded up and the books closed up.  "I thought we salted this entire building and glued it in place?"

"We did," Bert sighed, tempted to push the incubus over the edge.  "Look, Malodis, if you're searching for our home I honestly wish you the best of luck."  He stood and brushed himself off.  "Hard to find what doesn't exist."

"Plus, I dunno what adoption papers you think you signed," Kwan added with that venomous little grin of his. "But we aren't your boys.  If you have children to tend to, undoubtedly a side effect of your… is this a job or life style?"

"Whichever, you should go find your actual boys, instead of bugging us."  He needed a location to warp to and ward heavier. Stronger.  "How do you feel about churches?"

“Ew, /no/.” He crinkles up his nose. “My cum isn’t.../fertile/.” He makes a gagging sound and shivers. “Yuck. Babies are icky. And church?”

He inches closer, a big smile on his face. “I’ve fucked in a church before! That sort of religious hullabaloo doesn’t work on me!” He waves his hand and chuckles. “Salt is tasty. I always over-season my food! I wear silver jewelry /all/ the time. The only thing that really works is /tattooed/ sigils, but those just mean I can’t take your soul. We can still fuck.”

His eyes widen and he claps his hands over his mouth. Damn it. “But, I mean—! I still could, if I REALLY WANTED TO! Which I do. And I will.” Nod nod. He has a good bit of confidence in his lying ability, but...darn. He can’t believe he just spilled information like that.

“But, umm...” He clears his throat, smiling. “A house? I can arrange that!”

"Well, that clears up a lot of bets, Kwan you owe me coffee."  Bert grinned on the outside, deciding quickly that the all too obvious signs of lying weren't faked. Only question was what the lie was.  "Also babies are not … icky," he couldn't help but laugh right there, it was too silly a word.   "They're adorable."

"Why would you offer ti give us a house?"  Kwan raised a brow.  "I'm much more likely to set it on fire than go inside of it, but just why?  We got you all pissy the other day and I know demons see time different so wasn't it like, a second ago to you?"

"But please, waste time and energy doing that, it helps us find solutions against you faster."  Bert picked a place and wrapped an arm around Kwan.  "Bye."  They jumped, and turned into air.  They reappeared half a mile away, shaking their bones loose.

He just watches them go, looking mildly perturbed, but just shrugs and walks off the edge of the building, his hands in his pockets. He vanishes before he hits the ground.

Amazingly enough, it takes him no time at all to get together some living quarters for the boys. Apparently, good looks ARE the key to success. Good looks and money. But thanks to his hypnotic looks and voice, he has a penthouse suite ready in a matter of moments.

Sooo, poof! He’s right there again, smiling at them proudly. “I did it! And it’s /so/ nice. Plus, it’s warm and out of the cold~ C’mon!” Big ol’ googoo eyes. “Don’t you wanna see it? I got it just for you.” He bats his long, long eyelashes and cocks his head to the side. “I have caterers tending to the cabinets and refrigerator right now. Aren’t you boys hungry?”

He rubs his own tummy and groans. “I know /I/ am. I love human food...it’s like an orgasm for your /mouth/.” So he just beams. “Come on! Pleeeaaase~? Since this job is /obviously/ going to take a while, I thought I might put together a place for you to stay! Two little boys as pretty as yourselves shouldn’t be out on the street anyway!”

He’s such a loser. Good lord.

"This isn't healthy for my response to sudden appearances," Bert growled, gently prying his arm out of Kwan's grip.  "I'm gonna end up not stabbing something that needs to be stabbed cause of you."  He raised a brow and scoffed.  "Did you actually get a House for us?"

"Are there people living in this place?"  Kwan tapped his fingertips to each other.  "Cause if not, I'm definitely going to burn it down like I said."  He hummed.  "You might even get insurance money offa me."

"We're not staying in a house you got for us, we have common sense."  Bert shook his head.  "Besides, we have bigger fish to fry after we get rid of you.  We have to take down Alcor the Dreambender and save most of humanity."  He circled off the last of his sigils that he had found and determined would do the job.

Since his actual demonic form is just a glorified wolf, he whines much like puppy and pouts. “How mean! You boys are so /mean/! But there /are/ people living there; it’s an apartment.”

He plops back down on the ground and looks up at them with doe eyes. “C’mon, please? I worked so /hard/. I made the lady at the front desk cum in her panties after I left, and that’s /hard/ to do when you’re not even in the same building as someone!”

He touches and prods at Bert’s shoes, his lower lip puckered out in the poutiest face possible. “I can do so much for you...I can get rid of Alcor! He works for Daddy, and he and I have...history. C’mon...! Rest easy, angels.” He gives them his biggest, sweetest, most charming smile.

“Come now, Kwan. Wouldn’t you like a big, juicy steak? Some lobster? The garlicky-est and cheesiest mashed potatoes you’ve ever had? A giant Caesar salad with /extra/ chicken and dressing?” Ububu. He’s the worst.

“And Bert? Some thick, sweet, ice cold pineapple juice? You’ll be living in the lap of luxury! I can take care of you~ I’ll do /anything/ for you! I’ll save your pathetic little race! Just /please/...please. I can’t eat all that food by myself!”

Big, earnest smile. He’s such a baby. The idea of living there alone literally terrifies him.

The boys were actually stunned.  "There is no way in hell you could just... solve our Alcor problem just like that."  Kwan was steaming now, but it wasn't exactly anger.  He was just feeling... so much.  "We've got an army, a plan, we've been building up so much power to take him on and you just think that... no."

"And why would you save our race just to get two souls?"  Bert crossed his arms, fingers clenched into tight fists around his arms.  He's possibly cutting off his circulation.  But really, he didn't feel all that right with the situation.  "I can't readily believe that, frankly.  That's far too inequal a deal there.  What are you getting out of this?"

"All this time and all this energy and effort and planning and pain and travelling..."  Kwan was breathing fire every other word now, and he's breathing pretty hard.  "and you're saying that you can just solve all our problems at once?  Just like that?"  Smokey to the rescue jumps down from ... god knows where really, and curls around his shoulders and gives Kwan all them calming nuzzles and purrs.

"Also, we pissed you off not three days ago, so why would you take care of us?"  Bert doesn't like the idea of someone taking care of them, be they well meaning or a demon after their souls.  There was something off putting about being in someone's debt.

Malodis just frowns. He has no clue as to why this could possibly be a problem. “Why are you /mad/? I thought you’d be overjoyed. I mean, after all, now you have a foot into /our/ world, so now it’ll be so much easier for you to crush your opponents.”

He looks genuinely hurt. Please forgive his stupidity. He just wants attention and affection (and sex). “I mean, now, with all of the free time you’ll have, you can pay attention to /me/!”

He sighs and crosses his arms. Ah. His true motives are clear now. He just wants their attention. “There’s plenty of more interesting things to care about than /Alcor/. Blech. He’s such a baby sometimes, I swear. He’s really only doing all of this because he’s jealous. Daddy is more interested in the humans than he is with Alcor, so Al’s just angry.”

He lets out a pouty little sob noise and turns away from them, sticking his nose in the air. “Two little humans like you won’t be able to stop him anyway, army or not. I could just /not/ help. I can shred the documents and disappear and leave you both to your little ‘problem’ with one of the most powerful demons in Hell and just watch you get ripped to shreds.”

Jesus. What a C H I L D.

Bert had to admit, Kwan was better at misdirection than some people would assume.  Silly little Malodis thought Alcor was the main target in all this, which was hilarious.  He could also see that someone needed to get some steam off his chest so he just stepped back and let Kwan vent like those in the crust of the earth.  "Why am I mad?  Why am I Mad?  I did not lose my whole home, my aunt, my family, my friends, and any sense of security just to take the easy way out!  I didn't go through all this shit that's happened, take life after life, steal cheat and lie just to shake hands and then everything's better!"  He's growlin, he's snarlin, he's an angry cat who knows he can't attack, but damnit if there isn't venom in his words and flames on his breath.  "I have lost damn near everything that makes my life worth a damn, and I will not have all that sacrifice cheapened by having someone else do everything for me!"

"Told you already, Malodis," Bert pulled the papers out of Kwan's backpack and read over the ones that he'd drawn the sigils onto.  "Magick and gods and beings greater than the physical world can hold, all of it is a story, a tale to be told, and taking your offer would be taking the easy way out.  All the magick we've done, all the deals we've made, every individual thing we've had to do in order to be as we are would be for nothing."  Memorized, Memorized, Memorized.  He handed Kwan all the papers and watched as the dragon boy held them in front of him and burnt them to ashes.  "Unless we give a payoff for all the things we've pulled, the universe will pull back and that's a cost I'm not willing to take."

"if we mean so damn little to you then why don't you just do that?"  Kwan tossed the ashes to the ground and growled.  "I have revenge to take, Bert has a world to save, and you?  We're just a couple of passing ants as far as you're concerned.  Grains in a field to be harvested, right?"  He scoffed, wings spread and Bert in hand.  "Watch him take us down or no, we don't really care.  Our quest is to take down the big bad and save the world, not lay around and entertain you."

"Even if common sense didn't scream 'don't take the room rented out by a demon' we don't do the whole One Place thing anyway."  Bert grinned.  "We follow the wind."  And then a huge ass breeze carried Kwan and Bert higher than Kwan had been intending.

Mal watches calmly, his ice blue eyes narrowing. He cups his hands around his mouth and calls out, “Sounds like a personal problem to me~! Get your head out of your ass and look at the /real/ big picture, you fool! If anyone is selfish, it’s you!”

He purses his lips and shakes his head. “Idiots. Willing to let their entire pestilence of a race die just for their pride.”

He stuffs his hands in his pockets and shuffles on to his new apartment, commanding the caterers and movers to leave immediately. He locks the door behind him, shuts all of the blinds and curtains, and just pouts in the dark, wishing he was able to curse people. He’s so /mad/.

“Assholes,” he seethes. “I should snatch them here right now just to teach them a lesson.” Which he can. Technically, since their souls are connected to his, the red string of fate is practically like a leash. He can snatch them over to wherever he is, any time.

Aaand, after a few moments, that’s exactly what he does.

Kwan actually reacts faster than Bert this time, though not because someone else dragging his body along some fourth axis of space is normal for him, but because he was already about to snap.  He doesn't look, listen, smell anything like that, he just ROARS out a fireball bigger than he is directly in front of him since that's where Bert and Smokey aren't.

Bert isn't too keen on whatever the hell happened either, swinging his sword out to cut whatever the hell had warped them away.  "What in the hell just happened?!" It takes him a moment to notice the demon around Kwan's seething, snarling and now burning mass, but he does, and now his eyes narrow as well.  "Again, the fuck just happened??!"

“Oops.”

Except he doesn’t look apologetic at all. In fact, his fangs are bared, and his tail is out, whipping back and forth. His pheromones no longer smell like sweet pea, honeysuckle, and rose, but like burning flesh and blood.

“I think that listening to me, and listening to me well will do you both some good.” He stands, seething. “Bind.” Suddenly, the floor beneath the boys flashes a crimson red and an unseen force slams them both to the ground and immobilizes them.

“I am not your enemy, you need to get that into your thick skulls. If you have ‘bigger fish to fry,’ I suggest you get some help, because if you can’t hurt me, how do you expect to defeat Alcor?” He crouches to Kwan and stares down at him with the calm, collected gaze of someone sure of his power.

“I have so much more to offer you boys than you could even fathom. I can give you riches. Fame. Pleasure. I can even help you get rid of your arch nemesis, or /whatever/ Alcor is to you. And all I ask? Stop /pissing/ me off.”

He straightens and circles them slowly, his hands clasped behind his back. “Stay in the house or I /will/ find you. Be respectful, or I’ll kill you. Or! Better yet! You two were foolish enough to tell me about your Achilles heel! Your daddy dear!”

This time, he crouches next to Bert. “You don’t want to play by the rules and come when called? Fine. Game over. You all lose, your father included. And do you want to know the best part? I win! Every time!” He claps mockingly. “Hooray for me!”

Bert is tired, tired and at the end of his patience with literally everything.  "We don't want your house, your help, your anything.  Our father is a reaper, so good luck with that."  He wasn't sure what Grimm actually was, but human wasn't exactly it, and reaper was a good enough fit.

"Riches and fame are meaningless burdens, and the only pleasure I care for, personally, is the thrill of the kill when i dream of snapping the neck of the bastard who stole everything from me."  Kwan was struggling to get up, to fight, to do Something!  "We aren't the ones who'll fight Alcor, Kur is.  The First Dragon, oldest soul from this gods forsaken planet."

"You can't win a game if there's no game being played, Malodis."  Bert was about to whip up a hurricane, casualties be damned.   "Why don't you just leave us be?  It couldn't be clearer that we want nothing to do with you."

He just stares down at them for a few moments, then shrugs. “Fine. Just lay there, then.” He runs his fingers through Bert’s hair and cups his cheek gently, his fingers warm and soft. “Just lay there and know how foolish you are. Know that you’re a child and while you’ve seen a great deal for a child, I’m hundreds of millennia old and have seen a good bit more.”

He presses a soft kiss to his forehead and sighs. “What a shame. They never listen, do they? Prideful little swine, the humans are.” With that, he spits directly onto Bert’s lips and kisses him, hard. Too hard, really. He even bites his lower lip hard enough to puncture it and make it bleed. However, he still made sure to get a good bit of his saliva into the ninja’s mouth.

He stands with a woeful sigh and makes his way over to Kwan, biting into his own arm and holding it over the dragon boy’s face, so the blood falls into his lips as well. “Now, suffer. Suffer and beg.”

He turns to walk away, pauses, and snaps his fingers. Whoops. Instant boners for each of the boys. “Have fun!” And he sashays off into the kitchen to go eat some mac n cheese. Evil man.

That is, exactly and actually it.  The thing that does it.  Malodis touching him like that just snaps all patience in Bert and the air pressure shifted so fast that Kwan screamed in pain from the headache.  The spit, the kisses, all of that repulsed him, no matter what kind of lust he was feeling.  Really that just made him madder.  He spat it all out, as soon as he could, just as Kwan was shaking his head to try and get the blood off of him.  Then Bert screamed and screamed and screamed.

Kwan only added to it all.  He was used to this kind of lust and want, it came with heats after all.  Except this was a bit worse than being in heat, and he was burning up inside, hotter than before.  His blood wasn't just boiling, it was lava, his breath was nothing but fire and everything was burning, burning, burning brighter.  The flames got caught up in the winds that started cutting through everything they could and leaving it to burn.  Nothing was ok right now because the two of them were drama queens that refused to even lose quietly.

And together they screamed one cohesive message.  "I'D RATHER RAZE THE EARTH WITH BLADE AND BLAZE BEFORE BEGGING ANYTHING FROM YOU!"

Malodis just peeks through the kitchen door, holding a serving bowl of mac n cheese, looking supremely unimpressed and unmoved. “Ugh. What a couple of brats. There are children living on the floor below us, you know. Gorgeous little blonde-haired, blue-eyed twins belonging to a pastor and his wife. They volunteer and donate to charities every opportunity they get.”

Noms another gooey bite of mac n cheese. “I know this because I’m /basically/ omniscient.” He just rolls his eyes and waves his cheesy fork condescendingly. “And y’know, I /will/ leave you two here under that binding spell and let you burn yourselves and everyone in the building into ashes.”

He exits the kitchen and approaches them calmly, perfectly unconcerned, considering the fact that flames can’t hurt a demon. “Want some mac n’ cheese? It has bread crumbs.”

Admitedly, at first it was all randopm cuts and burns and just unbridled rage.  But the reminder of people and innocents that'd weigh on them once they got out of this urged Bert to be smart about this.  So, he concentrated through the fury and ignored the mac n cheese bs.  He focused on Malodis now, truly focused.  His eyes were practically burning up with purple light and it was dizzying to plunge his sight into that deeper plane of reality but he did it.  And lo and behold, the bonds that held them, wonderful.

Kwan, connected as he was to Bert's mind when enraged like this, could see them too, and so directed his flames there.  He let Bert do the precision cutting and focused on letting everything around him burn up and die.  His tail lashed out, his wings struggled, his nails were talons and he was all around pissed off.  "JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"  He's gonig to have such a sore throat later.

Bert was focusing now, taming the flames with the wind and sharpening them into a blade that would cut deeper and deeper until the bonds were being cut apart by an edge sharper than physical blades could be.  "We don't want anything from you!"

He wrinkles his nose and raises his eyebrows. “Aw. That’s gonna take a lot of energy, y’know. As strong as your preteen magic is, that’s a strong spell, and I wouldn’t want you to exhaust yourselves physically around a demon who’s capable of hypnotism.”

He sits down between them, practically engulfed in flames, and forks more macaroni into his mouth, groaning immediately. “/Fuck/. This is the best mac n’ cheese I’ve /ever/ had.” He gulps as much of it down as he can before it’s completely burnt and sets down the charred bowl with a contented sigh.

“Ahh~ See? You lost your chance. Maybe, just maybe, if you’re good boys, you can have some steak before I eat /that/ too!” All of a sudden, he gasps and scrambles to his feet. “OOH—! I JUST HAD AN AWESOME THOUGHT! I’M AN AWESOME THINKER!” He bolts into the kitchen, a determined expression on his face.

Being legal adults - in human terms, Kwan was still debatably a child as a dragon - actually made that one almost sting.  Almost.  But they didn't care for the demon's opinions.  He was an antagonist, his views on them didn't matter, they were the protags!  They could get out of this!  But... he was right about one thing.  Those strings were strong as all hell.  they wouldn't be able to cut them as they were, all strung up and emotional and already a quarter down on power.  So, Bert wracked his brain for a solution, and the one he found wasn't pleasant, not one bit.

Kwan could feel it, see it, hear it, and agreed.  "Your plans suck, all of them."  He cut the flames, drew them back in so that only he was burning here, and the local authorities would be extra confused.  "Say when, asshole, this hurts like Muspelheim!"  It was a rule of thumb that one never mention hell directly when in the presence of a demon.

Bert closed his eyes and wrapped Kwan up in his magick, traced those patterns they had decided on over his body in air currents, quick and speedy and harmless breezes.  Once he was sure of what he had gotten, he nodded.  "Me now."  There was a warmth that spread over him, reached to his back and settled there, spreading in an intricate way that he'd missed seeing from Kwan since they had been forced to stop school.   "Ready?"

"This sucks," Kwan growled before going completely limp and closed his eyes.  "Do it.  Three?"

"Three."  And then they screamed again, this time in pain.  Bert was now burning, his back lit up in dragon fire, a blaze that could have turned him to ash and melted bone if it hit him carelessly.  Kwan was cut with a thousand razors, each one practically a centimeter away from severing a nerve or an artery.  Really, they were being reckless with their magick and their bodies.  But hey, they didn't have time to get tattoos so this was the next best thing.

When it all stopped, there were sigils of all different kinds mixed with runes and heiroglyphs, etcetera carved and burned into the boy's backs.  Of course, there was style in it too, there couldn't Not be.  Kwan had a dragon on his back, and Bert a sword.  Expandable, and creative.

Malodis, blushing and smiling like a young bride (or maybe not...considering he was doing questionable things), walks out of the kitchen with the bowl of mashed potatoes. “Hey, who wants some—“ But then he screams. Literally screams, like he’s been stabbed in the eyes.

He bowls drops and shatters on the carpet and the potatoes splatter. “No—! NO!” He drops to his knees, literal tears in his eyes, and just stares. “How /could/ you?! You stupid, horrible fools.”

He sobs and plops back on his rear and cradles himself, curling up tight. “No, no, no, /no/—! What am I going to do?!”

This is bad. Very bad. For everyone involved, not just the incubus. “I can’t go home now,” he howls, holding his head and literally rocking. “Now I’m stuck with you idiots—! I’m stuck with you, until...until—!”

More sobbing and even rocking. But suddenly, he stands, tears streaming down his face, and waves his hand, unbinding them. “Do you...do you even realize what you’ve done...?” For someone who’s usually so calm and collected, despite being a drama queen, he looks awful. And genuinely unhappy and hurt.

“If I never get your souls...we’re stuck with each other. You idiots. I was bluffing when I said I could shred the documents.” His lip trembles and he plops down, holding his head again. “That contract is binding. Literally. We’re stuck with each other until the end of your lives.”

The first they say when they get up - which is immediately after being released - even after all that, isn't even a sound of pain.  Kwan looks over at Bert and huffs.  "I told you it was the contract part, not the symbols.  You owe me 4 starbucks now."  He eases away the burns on Bert's back now that he can touch them, and Bert pulls something out of his nigh indestructable bag to soothe the cuts on Kwan's back.  "He was way too obviously lying right then and there."

"Yeah yeah.  So, considering we got several miles away from you before you popped up today, how Together do you mean as far as stuck together?"  Bert pulled out new clothes for them both, and soon they were putting them on far too calmly.  Magick had its emotional drains of course, you can't feel that passionately and come out feeling normal.  "Cause your pressence is really gonna make things complicated while we're establishing contracts for help."

"Oh oh oh!"  Kwan held up a finger and grinned.  "I already promised my soul to the god kur once I die - the one who happens to be currently alive right now and very much willing to fight whomever for the soul of the last dragon born on earth."  He grinned wider, crueler.  "So, ya know, you weren't getting my soul anyway."

"It's a good thing we kept this contained," Bert muttered, looking around in worry.  "Enough focus to push beyond this apartment and everyone in the building'd be dead.  Well, no the town'd likely also be dead."  He frowned in... well not exactly disgust at the idea, more distaste.

Malodis just sits there for a moment, crying. Amazingly enough, he’s totally unbothered by their meanness, for the first time. He mumbles to himself for a few moments, running a hand through his hair and hiding his face. His reaction, though rather melodramatic without context, is surprisingly humane.

He looks up at them, no anger in his face whatsoever. Mostly just hurt. “It’s binding. I have to stay in this realm until you die...and I have to spend my time here with you.” He wipes away his tears and buries his face in his knees. “And you guys’r mean...” He sounds like a literal child, talking through his tears like that.

“I have a baby brother...and a big sister...and I’m not going to be able to go back and see my family until...until you guys die.” He sobs and looks at them accusingly. “You should’ve listened to me. You’re hateful, /bad/ humans. Even worse than the rest. I /hate/ you.”

More pathetic sobbing. He may be made of pure evil, but he loves his family. So much. His phone is literally just pictures of him with his brothers, him with his dad, his sisters doing cute poses. He absolutely adores them. “I should kill you /right now/,” he hisses, but he makes no move to do so.

“Do you know what you two want to do?” He turns to face them, his eyes gleaming. “You want to go to sleep and not say mean things anymore until the morning!” For an all-powerful being, he uses his hypnotism capabilities for...not world conquest, that’s for sure.

Bert and Kwan really didn't care for the demon's plight, as he had brought it on himself.  They just groan when he says he has to spend the time with them because they don't have time to deal with him!

But then he hypnotizes them and it's such an intense and heavy pressure on their minds.  Surprisingly, Bert is weaker at this, and drops down to the floor, falling asleep in seconds.  Kwan, however, staggered and snarled, burning on the outside again and glaring.  He was a son of Kur! He was the last Dragon of Earth! He couldn't be so easily controlled by anyone! But, he too was still young and exhausted and inexperienced against something like Malodis and was also in a heap on the ground in a moment, though he was clearly not having any peaceful rest.

Malodis spends the first hour of the boys’ sleepy time rest talking with his father on the phone, crying practically the whole time. He’s in a lot of trouble. But while Lucifer is his boss, he’s also his dad, so there’s a lot of comforting going on too. Amazing, right? Lucifer being a good father?

However, once he gets off the phone, he carries the boys to his bedroom, where he lays them both down to rest in the bed. Yes, he’s mad. But he also has the worst mood swings ever in recorded history, so he can’t help it.

He then shuffles to go lay down on the couch and covers himself in like, four blankets, and cries for a while. And then sleeps. Yes, he’s the worst drama queen. Yes, he’s childish. Yes, he’s completely obnoxious in every way. But. He’s still sad.


End file.
